


Key to Your Heart

by Vector



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: Shuichi wakes up from a dream unsatisfied. He decides to try it again. If he there's with Kaito again, maybe he can do it better this time.





	Key to Your Heart

Shuichi still feels dazed, only half-awake. He's definitely in his bed, not the cockpit of a plane. Why would he be in the cockpit of a plane? Ah, right, Kaito. Was it a dream...? It must have been a dream. The details of it are already slipping quickly from his mind. 

Some parts of it linger, though. He can still remember Kaito's heated stare from a few inches away. The way his heart had started beating quickly when his back hit the wall and the bed loomed in his peripheral vision. He finds himself touching his chest, where his heart is still jumping, and running his hand down his overwarm skin where his shirt has twisted up in his sleep.

He's almost surprised when he reaches his underwear and finds himself incredibly aroused. He shouldn't be surprised. He can feel that too, a desperate ache. He almost can't help wrapping his hand around himself, and his breath catches in a gasp when he does.

That wakes him up a little more, makes him a little more aware of what he's doing, even as he tries to grasp at the wisps of the dream before they escape him entirely. It doesn't escape him that he's doing this over _Kaito_. He can still remember Kaito's presence overwhelming him, the way it had felt to be pinned by his attention, his—desire. Yes, that's what it was. Kaito had wanted something from him, intensely, and it awoke a desire to match it... or something like that.

He can't really analyze it too hard right now; he's still not quite conscious of himself enough for it to bother him, having these feelings, this _kind_ of desire... for Kaito. Instead he strokes himself, and takes another quick inhale before he forgets to breathe. It feels good, too good, like he's been waiting for this for hours. He moves his hand again before he's aware of deciding to do so, setting a quick rhythm that sends heat and pleasure through him in intense waves. He squeezes his eyes shut and presses back into the bed as he jerks himself off hard, and even as his orgasm swiftly approaches and crashes over him with intense force, he feels like he's chasing something just out of his reach.

As the pleasure fades and he comes back to himself enough to absently clean himself off with some tissues, he can barely remember what had him so worked up. _Kaito_ , he thinks, again, out of nowhere, and shivers a little. He suddenly feels raw and vulnerable. 

He lets the dream fall out of his mind as he climbs out of bed.

***

Shuichi finds himself gambling with a passion that day. He isn't sure why, but he finds the ten thousand token prize to be strangely attractive. Fortunately, he's getting good at the casino games, and it takes less time than he would have imagined. Less time than it did last time...? He got one before, didn't he? Where did it go? Maybe he'd just imagined it.

Regardless, he manages to buy it, and it's as he's clutching the key as he falls asleep that he starts to remember. A one night stand within a dream. Yeah... he needs to do it again. His eyes flutter closed.

When he finds himself in the strangely familiar scene of the love hotel, and Kaito appears in the room, something relaxes in Shuichi's chest, a tension he didn't know he was holding. As Kaito goes on about an airplane race, it's all underlain with a vague sense of deja vu. He's still trying to pin it down when Kaito backs him into a wall, and Kaito's hand slamming next to his head jolts him back into the present. 

"What's the matter? Where's that determined glare of yours?" Kaito shouts, much too loud for how close he is, but it's not angry. He's grinning a challenge down at him.

Shuichi has to meet it. He summons all his willpower and glares back into Kaito's eyes, even though his heart is racing and he's suddenly very aware of where he is, Kaito looming above him with the bed just a few feet away. He swallows and tries to steady his voice.

"Of course I'm not backing down before our final race. That would be an insult to everything we've shared. I'm just going to miss... this." That's as far as he can get before he has to break eye contact, glancing at Kaito's arm next to him.

"Heh." Kaito seems happy about it, anyway. Then he leans in closer and Shuichi's eyes are drawn back to his face, now just a few inches away. "Yeah, me too. ...You're the first one, you know. The first one to make me feel like I don't want to leave. That I'll miss it. I've got to get to space as soon as I can, but..." He trails off.

"Kaito," Shuichi manages, his voice barely above a whisper. Kaito's close enough to hear it fine, anyway. But he can't think of what else to say. Nothing feels right.

Then Kaito leans in the last few inches to press his lips against his, and Shuichi's whole body lights up and he forgets what he was trying to say. He suddenly feels like even leaning back against the wall his legs aren't going to hold him up, and he clutches at Kaito's coat tightly. Kaito's kiss is a challenge too, hard and demanding, and Shuichi has to struggle to keep himself together enough to not be completely overwhelmed. He's kissing back, and it's dizzying, heat flushing through him in a rush and settling low in his body.

Kaito pulls away. His eyes are a little darker, and he quickly breaks back into a grin. "How's that to get you excited for our final race, huh?" He takes his hand away and steps back entirely. Shuichi reluctantly releases his grip on Kaito's lapels, mostly because he doesn't think he can move away from the wall right now.

"Shuichi," Kaito starts, and his voice has a slight growl in it that Shuichi doesn't think he's ever heard before and which sends a quiver of something through him. "Once I win this race, I have something to tell you."

Shuichi tries to force his mouth to form something like words, even though he thinks he can still feel the ghost of the pressure of Kaito's lips against his. "Something... to tell me?" He's pretty sure he understands it already.

"Yeah. After I win, we can talk." Kaito says decisively, and heads for the door. After a few steps he looks back. "What, nothing to say to that?"

_After you win?!_ Shuichi's mind suggests. Or maybe _Talk?!_ His body suggests that maybe they should do more than talk, right now; there is a bed right there, after all. He can feel his face burn. But... this is what Kaito wants. This is his fantasy. If he wants to talk after the race, then...

"You're making it hard, that's all." Shuichi bites his lip at that choice of words. "I want to win, but I also want... to hear what you have to say."

"Well, don't let that stop you! If you don't put your all into this race, what will have been the point?!" Kaito's grin is dazzling. 

"Of course." Shuichi convinces his legs to support him so he can stand straight. "I don't plan on losing."

"That's what I want to hear." Kaito gives him one of those grins again. Shuichi feels warm.

Then Kaito turns and heads out the door.

Shuichi wakes up with a desperate gasp, his hand going to his mouth instinctively. _Kaito_. The memory is still vivid in his mind, for now. The wall against his back. Kaito's mouth against his. He presses his hand against his lips like that will bring him back. Or maybe like it will make the memory of the dream stay.

Or maybe he just wants the stimulation, his lips oversensitive like the rest of him with his arousal. His other hand goes into his boxers immediately, and his breath comes in a short whine at the contact. He's not going to last long. 

He presses his fingers against his tongue as he comes. It's nothing like the kiss was.

Once he comes down a little, he tries to examine what happened. He still remembers Kaito kissing him, in the dream. Or... he remembers the fact that Kaito did kiss him, and that he eagerly kissed him back. But as his breath evens out and he tries to call back the exact memory of it, the feeling that had driven him to desperation, he comes up blank and frustrated. 

The weight of it sinks into him as he climbs out of bed. It wasn't just a random dream. He's awake now, and when he thinks about Kaito, it's not just the respect and affection and admiration for everything he's done for him that he's already acknowledged. He feels more than that. More than he should for another guy. He wants to kiss Kaito again. He wants—his mind skitters away from pinning it down, but he can't deny it's there.

Regardless, he pushes it from his mind as he gets dressed. He can't think too hard about that right now.

***

Still, Shuichi remembers a little more this time. The feeling of a fantasy he wants to revisit. Flashes of Kaito's face. The ghost of a touch on his lips. And he knows, now, that the way to unlock the fantasy is that key. He just has to do it right. He's distracted thinking about it all day.

He should have kept more casino tokens from last time to give him more to bet with, but it still doesn't take him too long to build it back up. He has a key by the time evening comes, and when he crawls into bed he clutches it close and wills himself to sleep.

It plays out the same again. The same sense of deja vu. His back against the wall. Kaito's face a few inches from his.

"You're the first one who's made me want to stay," Kaito says, and this time Shuichi is ready.

"So stay," Shuichi says. "Please." 

He sees the stricken expression on Kaito's face from a few inches away, and immediately knows that was the wrong response. Of course. He can't ask Kaito not to go to space, even if this is a fantasy. He can't pit one ideal against the other.

"Just for tonight," he adds, quickly. He has to fix it. "Just this one last time. While we're still tied... before everything is over." He can feel his chest twist at the words.

It works, though. Kaito's distress fades in favor of an intense, assessing stare. "I didn't think you'd want that."

"Do _you_ want that?" Shuichi deflects.

"I want more than that," Kaito says, so immediately and firmly that Shuichi's eyes widen. "I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! My wants aren't constrained by what's possible."

"So...?" Shuichi isn't sure what that means in a practical sense. Kaito still hasn't moved away.

"...So, yeah," Kaito grins. "I'll stay tonight. But this is just the prologue. After I win the race, I'm definitely going to space, but you're going to see a lot more of me too. Count on it. I have a lot to talk to you about."

Shuichi's feelings pull in two different directions. On the one hand, he can't hear that and not feel a swell of happiness in his chest. But he also can't forget that there is no race. Once Kaito walks out that door, this is over. He still won't ever hear what Kaito has to say. It's disappointing, and it's like he's promising Kaito something he can't deliver. But he can't back out now; Kaito would wake up miserable. He has to keep letting him think there's more to this.

"After _I_ win the race, you mean," It comes out so weakly that Shuichi is sure there's no way Kaito will believe him, but Kaito's grin widens like Shuichi has put up a real challenge. 

His hand against the wall moves with his other one to grip Shuichi's shoulders as he kisses him. Shuichi's heart jumps and he gasps a little in surprise before kissing back. It feels so good. He'd wanted to feel this again so badly. And _this_ time, when Kaito pulls away and Shuichi's legs wobble underneath him, Kaito's arm goes around him to help guide him to the bed.

When Kaito kisses him again, his back is against the mattress, and it's a very different experience. Kaito's whole body is on top of him, and he can feel his weight and his warmth as his tongue presses into his mouth. It's overwhelming, and his mind whites out as the thrill rushes through him. He instinctively reaches out to try to draw Kaito even closer, and feels the broad span of his shoulders.

Then Kaito draws back, up on his knees on the bed above him, and Shuichi doesn't even want to imagine what his face looks like, because when Kaito sees it he almost laughs. "Guess I shouldn't have worried about you wanting this, huh?" Shuichi's face burns even more.

Then Kaito shrugs his coat off the one shoulder it's on and discards it on the bed next to them, the lining flashing stars before it settles. Somehow he looks very different without it. Not quite... smaller, but less like a force of nature, more like... a real guy. A guy with his knee between Shuichi's thighs, who is stripping off his next layer too, leaving his arms and shoulders bare. Shuichi's mind goes blank again. At least until Kaito's hands are on his chest, undoing the buttons of his coat too. Then Shuichi at least pulls himself together enough to help, awkwardly sitting up enough to get it off.

Then Kaito is pressing him down into the mattress for a kiss again, and they're still not anything like naked, but it's more than before, less layers of clothes between them, and he can feel the heat of Kaito's skin radiating. He's suddenly not sure he's going to be able to handle this. Can a person black out from too much excitement?

If it was possible, it should have happened with what happened next. Kaito shifts, hands on the mattress on either side of Shuichi, caging him in again. And then Kaito slides his knee up further, rising lightly between Shuichi's legs, and angles his thigh to press into the now very obvious bulge in Shuichi's pants. Shuichi can't help letting out a strangled cry.

"Shit," Kaito says in response, and and least he sounds equally breathless, his voice low and rough. He moves away, and somehow manages to get both their pants open while Shuichi is still reeling in surprise. They're both open, and Kaito is—just as aroused as he is, which becomes very obvious as he wraps his hand around his own shaft to free it. 

Shuichi chokes a little and stares, but he doesn't have long before Kaito tugs Shuichi's pants down a little more and exposes his erection to the air as well. His whole body burns at being bare under Kaito's eyes, but Kaito just grasps his hand by the wrist.

"C'mon," Kaito says, urgently. "Let's—let's both do it. See who can last the longest." And he guides Shuichi's hand to where he's brought their dicks close together, wrapping his hand around both of them, and Shuichi tries his best to do the same, even though the span of his hand is significantly less than Kaito's. 

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi is absolutely certain he's not going to win this contest. But he has to try his best. For Kaito's sake.

It's objectively got to be extremely clumsy, but neither of them seem to care. They rub their shafts against each other in tiny eager thrusts, hands mostly there to give them something to press into, since they can't really stroke without getting in each other's way. That doesn't seem to stop them from doing it sometimes, though, and at some point Kaito's fingers pull and rub over the head of Shuichi's dick, and Shuichi moans Kaito's name in a way that makes _him_ shudder at the sound of his own voice. Kaito just lets out a breathless chuckle and does it again, and Shuichi drips a little, making their movements just that slightly much more slick.

He can't do it. He can't last. Not with Kaito panting above him, not while feeling the hot press of his arousal like this. He tries; he tries to breathe, to calm himself down just a little bit, enough for this to not be over, but then Kaito grins down at him, anticipating his victory, and his efforts are completely futile. He comes, spilling himself over both their hands, his vision going white, and he cries out Kaito's name again. 

__When he can see again, he can see Kaito's dark eyes, his mouth slightly open as stares down between them, at Shuichi's softening shaft and his own still flushed and hard. Shuichi swallows hard, and moves his hand to wrap firmly around Kaito. The tiny hitch of his breath is enough to make it worth it already._ _

__He strokes Kaito with as much focus as if it was his own arousal pushing him to do it, even though the angle is strange and his mind is still sluggish from orgasm and still reeling from everything._ _

__"Shuichi," Kaito growls, pressing into his hand, and his head spins even more. It doesn't occur to him to try to draw this out, and so, before Shuichi is really ready for it, he can feel Kaito's shaft pulse against his palm, and he jerks his eyes up to watch his face as it hits him. It's indescribable, the way Kaito looks as he comes, the strange hot feeling that Shuichi gets knowing that he's causing it._ _

__Then he's finished; they both made a mess of themselves, though Shuichi more than Kaito. Kaito rolls off him to one side. Shuichi turns to look at him, dazed. He opens his mouth, even though he not sure what he wants to say. But then something overtakes him. Suddenly, his body feels heavy and his vision blurs at the edges. Kaito is still there, but he can't quite make out his face. Is he asleep already? That seems nice. Shuichi lets his own eyes fall closed as the heavy feeling falls down on him like a blanket of darkness._ _

__When he wakes up in the morning in his own bed, his eyes are wet, and he doesn't quite know why._ _

__***_ _

__He doesn't go back to the casino the next day._ _

__He's off all day, like his head is in a fog. Sometimes someone says his name a few times before he notices, and he's not sure he eats more than a few bites of food. Probably he's just tired._ _

He doesn't think he's just tired. In the back of his mind, and deep in his chest, he can feel what's wrong. But it's not a _problem_ until that night, when a knock comes at his door. 

__"Shuichi! Ready for training?" Kaito's grin makes tears well up again. He blinks them away rapidly._ _

__"Ah... yeah. Just one second." He turns back into his room under the guise of taking his uniform coat off, but he takes a few deliberate breaths while he does it and tries to calm himself down. Even if some dream threw him off, he can't let it show. He turns a more composed face back to Kaito and follows him outside._ _

__He becomes less composed on his third lap around the school._ _

__"C'mon, Shuichi! Only seven more!" Kaito yells encouragingly when Shuichi passes his spot by the entrance. Shuichi comes to a shuddering stop and bends over, panting. His head is swimming, and he seriously regrets not having eaten._ _

__"Kaito, how come you're not running?!" he whines, automatically, even though he knows he's not going to get anywhere with it. The familiarity makes him feel a little bit better._ _

__"I'm here to count your laps," Kaito says, predictably._ _

__Meanwhile, Maki's jogging up looking for all the world like she's just taking a leisurely stroll. Kaito looks between the two of them for a moment before rubbing his head thoughtfully. "Maki Roll, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"_ _

__Maki shrugs. "That's fine. I'm done already, anyway."_ _

__" _What?_ " Shuichi gasps out. There's no way she lapped him that many times... right?_ _

__But Kaito just nods. "Yeah, good job. Talk to you later, alright?"_ _

__Maki nods wordlessly and heads back towards the dorm. Kaito comes over and sits on the ground by Shuichi so he can look up into his face. "You alright? You look like you haven't slept in days."_ _

__Shuichi looks back at him and suddenly all the emotions he's been holding back start welling up at the back of his throat. He sits down heavily. "...I guess I haven't slept well."_ _

__"What's up?" Kaito says. His voice is completely casual, but somehow that makes it hit Shuichi even harder. _Of course he can talk to Kaito._ Why hadn't he thought of that? Kaito's still here in reality, and yet he got obsessed with a dream._ _

__His voice hitches a little, and he can't tell if it's a laugh or a sob. And then, before he knows it, words are spilling out of his mouth. "Kaito... do you wish you had someone who could keep up with you?"_ _

__"Huh?" Kaito blinks. "You know I wasn't even running, right?"_ _

__This time it's definitely a laugh. "Yes, I noticed. I meant in general. You're always supporting me..." He trails off. "I just thought, maybe you wish there was someone who could challenge you."_ _

__"Hmm." Kaito appears to be seriously considering that. "Well, that would be nice, sure. But it's not like you don't challenge me. Your detective work is seriously something. It's hard to keep up with _you_ sometimes." He grins. "And Maki runs circles around me. That's the point of having sidekicks. There'd be no point if they don't help you do more than you could do by yourself."_ _

__Shuichi absorbs that. "I see."_ _

__Kaito takes that as permission to go on. "Plus, you can challenge me in other ways, you know. Show me what you've got! That's what this training is for!"_ _

__The anxiety in Shuichi's chest slowly unwinds. And, suddenly, he knows what he needs to do. He's not sure if Kaito will react well, but he still needs to do it._ _

__"...Alright. Kaito," he says, straightening, his voice stronger, "I have something to tell you."_ _

__Kaito's smile is warm. "Yeah? What is it, Shuichi?"_ _

__Shuichi swallows. He breaks eye contact. Then he takes a deep breath and looks back up. "I like you, Kaito. You're special. You're the only one who can... reach me the way you do." He checks for Kaito's response automatically. His smile has faded into a neutral expression, and he stays quiet, listening. Shuichi pushes on anyway. "But—it's not just that. I'm... attracted to you. I want to do... things..." That's as far as he gets before his throat locks up._ _

__It's enough. He can see the way Kaito's eyes widen. But he still doesn't respond._ _

__Shuichi struggles to put confidence back into his voice. "Kaito?"_ _

__"Things like what?" Kaito says when he finally speaks up._ _

__He's going to make him say it? Shuichi can feel his face burn. "Like... kiss you," he offers._ _

__"Good," Kaito says, like he's done well at something. "Clear communication is important." Shuichi stares. He can't tell if that's actually a positive reaction. Actually, watching the way Kaito avoids his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, he's not sure Kaito knows what he's going for with it either. He's just stalling. The realization strikes Shuichi like a lightning bolt._ _

_You can challenge me._ Shuichi takes a deep breath. 

" _Can_... I kiss you?" He asks, even though he's pretty sure his heart is about to leap out through his throat. 

__Kaito's surprise is obvious this time, and Shuichi feels a little proud that he managed to do that, even if he's mostly still worried Kaito will freak out and shut him down and he'll have ruined everything._ _

__"You're really something, Shuichi Saihara," is what Kaito says eventually. "With a little more training you could end up scary-strong."_ _

__Shuichi isn't sure how to interpret that either. "Kaito? Are you angry?" He doesn't _seem_ angry._ _

__"Mm, no. I just didn't expect this from you." The way he puts emphasis on the last word makes Shuichi wonder who he _did_ expect it from. Though, come to think of it, he can guess. He's less insecure about it than he would have expected. _ _

__Maybe because Kaito still hasn't answered the question, and Shuichi's intuition tells him he's still trying to avoid it. Surely if there was no way Kaito was going to kiss a guy he would just have said so immediately? That would have been understandable, and Kaito's not the kind of person to hedge around an issue. He tries to rein in the sudden swell of hope he hadn't really had when he'd started this confession. Maybe Kaito is just worried about hurting him._ _

__"...Sorry to bring it up out of nowhere," Shuichi offers. "I've been... thinking about it. I should give you some time to think about it too." He starts to rise to his feet._ _

__He's about to turn to head to the dorms when Kaito reaches out and catches his wrist and tugs him back. He's not expecting it, and his heart skips a beat as he topples to one knee, off-balance and half-sprawled into Kaito's lap. And then Kaito's lips are on his._ _

__Well, mostly on his. He's slightly off-target for the first moment, hitting the corner of his mouth, and he adjusts just as Shuichi raises his head a little and moves further away. But _then_ Kaito steadies him and kisses him firmly, and somehow the awkward surprise of it makes it even more exciting. He grips Kaito's solid shoulders and kisses him, the thrill of it making his mind go blank and his heart rate rise even more than it had already._ _

__Then Kaito pulls back. He looks pleased with himself, but doesn't immediately say anything._ _

__"Kaito?" Shuichi tries to put all the questions he has into his voice._ _

__"An astronaut has to be able to think quickly," Kaito grins. Shuichi laughs helplessly. "And it looks like I made the right choice, because I think I want to do that again. You too, yeah?"_ _

__"Mmm," Shuichi agrees, still only half believing this is happening in real life. He adjusts so he's kneeling properly between Kaito's legs, drapes his arms over his shoulders, and Kaito's there to meet him as he leans in again._ _

__The kiss lasts much longer this time, or maybe they're just both reluctant to pause for long. They do break sometimes, for breath or to shift position slightly. Shuichi slides one arm under the loose side of Kaito's coat. Kaito rubs Shuichi's back and rucks up his shirt in a way that makes Shuichi feel much more naked than having just removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. At some point Shuichi experimentally opens his mouth a bit more and Kaito, thankfully, takes the invitation to follow suit, and the kiss becomes wetter, Kaito's tongue brushing against sensitive parts of his mouth and sending sparks through him._ _

__In the end, it's Shuichi who pulls back for real this time, and only because he's worried what will happen if Kaito notices how much he's embarrassing himself. Kaito can't miss how his face is flushed and his breath coming quick regardless, but maybe he won't look down too hard._ _

__Shuichi steadfastly keeps his own eyes up. At least Kaito doesn't look unaffected, either. His eyes are slightly glazed and he's panting almost as much._ _

__"We... should..." Shuichi starts, without any idea where he's going with it. Then the realization of where they are hits him like a splash of cold water. They're still on the ground right by the school entrance, in full view of anyone who might decide to come outside. It's night time, but that doesn't rule out someone seeing them, and the fact that he hadn't thought that through is mortifying._ _

__Kaito must have seen it on his face, because his eyes suddenly widen and glance towards the dorms. He rises to his feet, and Shuichi feels cold._ _

__"Yeah, let's call it there for the night," is what Kaito says, though, and he offers a hand to Shuichi with a wry grin. Shuichi takes it and stands. Kaito's hands are warm._ _

__They walk towards the dorm in silence for a few paces. Shuichi takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and peeks at Kaito out of the corner of his eye, trying to read him. When they reach the door Kaito nods to himself and turns to him._ _

__"It's too late for it tonight, but we're going to have to talk through this more later," Kaito says, seriously, and Shuichi's heart drops a little. "But we'll work it out, alright? Don't worry. I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"_ _

__It's ridiculous how much that lifts Shuichi's spirits. He finds himself smiling despite himself. "Of course, Kaito."_ _

__"Good." Kaito grins. "Then, good night. Get some sleep this time, alright?"_ _

__"I will," Shuichi says, even though he's not sure that's true. How is he supposed to sleep with this giddy, gleeful feeling pumping through him? With the vivid, real memory of making out with Kaito so fresh in his mind?_ _

__They each go back to their own rooms, and Shuichi keeps smiling to himself as he gets ready for bed. Somehow, once he's under the sheets, he feels like a weight has been removed from him. It's not resolved, and Shuichi still isn't sure Kaito wants as much as he does when Shuichi isn't his imagined ideal. But Kaito will still be there tomorrow. They can figure it out._ _

__Somehow, Shuichi drifts off to an uninterrupted sleep._ _


End file.
